


Frozen in Time

by NamiGideon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiGideon/pseuds/NamiGideon
Summary: On Twitter, a loved friend said "Ardyn would hug and kiss the Aera Statues in Tenebrae." My sorry ass immediately came up with a sad plot bunny that refused to leave. A statue is all he has left to remember her by.Lunardyn is implied.in the text.One shot unless for done reason you guys want to subject yourselves some more to my writing.





	Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and my friend's tweet were inspired by this bittersweet yet adorable fanart: https://twitter.com/Blackwraithtea/status/1180372483414712322?s=19
> 
> My friend's tweet: https://twitter.com/rymacoyje/status/1180382529297059843?s=19
> 
> Sorry if the grammar is awful English isn't my first language. If you spot typos or anything that could be fixed let me know!
> 
> If you want me to continue please comment :3

The small kingdom of Tenebrae appeared to be stuck two thousand years in the past while the surrounding nations quickly advanced, moving faster to into an age of technological advances far beyond from the wills of the Gods. Yet in this kingdom their presence remained, just like the simplicity of life of times of yore.

This is what drew the faithful to their lands, a pilgrimage of sorts for those whose beliefs could not be shaken by war or technology.

Yet among those who came to this land was one man far removed from the gods and his past; Ardyn Izunia, the Chancellor of Nifelheim. No one could understand why a man of his condition would set foot on Tenebrae for anything but politics. The people of Nifelheim weren't exactly known for their faith, yet he was sort of a common sight for the locals, however not every time he visited was he spotted at Fenestala Manor. He seemed to truly enjoy the small country.

  
  


Every visit brought memories back, even those that threatened to disappear. Tenebrae became the last connection to his past, at least the bit he truly cared about. He'd wander through the lush forests, threading old stone paths he knew by heart and had barely changed.

He was alone, always alone. That robbed his visits of their magic. The maiden he loved was absent, her laughter but a distant thought. Tenebrae felt cold without her light.

Those days when he couldn't stand that loneliness, he'd drop by Fenestala Manor, surprising the staff and plunging them into silent chaos. He was charming if unnerving to anyone he spoke to. Not that he did so often. Ravus wasn't there very often these days now that he served the Empire, and the Oracle did her best to hide in her room for hours on end. Though Luna being Luna, would entertain his presence from time to time under the watchful eye of Gentiana. He never inspired any confidence in her, but she was a gentle soul that couldn't just ignore who she suspected was a truly damaged individual.

The nights were what Ardyn waited for though. In the deep of night, when no one would dare step outside, he was free to roam the manor and admire the beautiful night skies.

But what he enjoyed most was to visit the statues of the Oracles; one in particular sat in a quiet corner of the castle, surrounded by white sylleblossoms and a small unicorn curled by her feet. It was the oldest and most beautiful of them all; The statue of his once betrothed Aera, carved with such care in the white marble that she appeared almost life-like. He almost expected her dress to feel soft to the touch and her cheek as warm as the sun.

It was here that he'd spend most of his time, away from the prying eyes of everyone but the Messengers of the gods.

He told the statue stories of his life in Nifelheim. Things he had learned and seen that still marvelled his medieval mind. When he smiled, it was a real smile, not one of his many well practiced, hollow smirks, his eyes sparkled and his voice softened. He was a different man; a reflection of the righteous Healer that was once meant to rule as King.

However, there were nights when guilt weighed heavily in his heart. The scourge turned him into a monster and he gave in to such nature, accepting it as his curse and using his powers to daemonify countless innocents. He couldn't look the statue in the eyes, instead throwing himself at her feet, crying and begging for her forgiveness, clinging to her legs as he sobbed against the cold marble. Would his beloved Aera really forgive him? Or would she turn her back on him? 

Thankfully his mind wasn't too cruel to him; he swore he could hear her voice, probably just another illusion of his troubled mind, but it was clear and her message was always the same; to stand tall, walk forward and fulfill his destiny for she'd be waiting for him in the beyond.

Those visits were cathartic without fail. Whether he spent a lovely night with the statue or a nightmarish guilt fueled fever dream, he always came out refreshed and in good spirits. To be himself and show his true feelings and emotions for a night helped him keep his (remaining) sanity in check.

******

Of course, the rumor mill ran wild with theories. The chancellor only appeared satisfied with himself when he visited Fenestala Manor and there was only one person there that he could be interested in: the Oracle herself.

The rumors said he was in love with Lady Lunafreya, that he spent all that time in Tenebrae courting the young maiden, that she either refused his advances or the shadow of her brother Ravus put a barrier between them.

Ardyn knew every variation of the rumor, finding them and the simpletons invested in it laughable.

Yes, he was in love with an Oracle, just not that young girl of the doe eyes. Though the fire that once burned in Area resided in the heart of Lunafreya, he'd never replace his fiancée.

In the corrupted heart of this monster, the love for Aera was all that survived.


End file.
